FIG. 7 shows a VR (variable reluctance) resolver in which a rotor R is disposed on the inside of a prior art stator S. FIGS. 8–11 show other views of the prior art stator, portions thereof and other variations of portions of prior art stators. The stators shown in these figures essentially comprise a plurality of magnetic protuberances or teeth 2 disposed on the inner periphery of a stator body having a ring-shaped stator stack 1. A wire is wound around each of these magnetic teeth 2 to form the stator coil wire 3. As shown in FIGS. 7–9, an insulator 4 is formed on the outer and rear surfaces of the stator stack 1 and the magnetic teeth 2. A plurality of studs 5 project from the surface of the insulator 4. As shown in FIG. 9, wires 6 (hereinafter “jumper wires 6”) extend between stator coil wires 3 of adjacent magnetic teeth 2, extend behind studs 5 and rest on the outside of the studs 5. In practice, a continuous wire is wrapped around a magnetic protuberance 2, extended behind stud 5 and wrapped around at least the next adjacent magnetic protuberance 2. When the stator coil wires 3 are completely wound over the required number of continuous magnetic teeth 2, the wires are wrapped and fixed around output pins 8 that are provided. FIGS. 10 through 13 show views of examples of prior art studs 5.
In the prior art stator devices S discussed above, varnish is applied to the coil after the completion of coil winding in order to protect and fix the stator coil wires 3. Varnish is also applied to the jumper wires 6 that connect the stator coil wires 3. However, when varnish is applied, varnish accumulations 9, as shown in FIG. 14, tend to form in the corners of the jumper wires 6 and the studs 5. As a result, breaks in the jumper wires 6 can occur due to temperature fluctuations and the effect of differences in the coefficient of thermal expansion of the varnish accumulations 9 and the jumper wires 6.